Sueños y Realidades
by Higushi
Summary: Hao, como cada noche desde hacía un tiempo, visitaba la habitación de Anna para hacerle un par de interesantes y divertidas cosas mientras ella dormía. Lime. One Shot. (En colaboración con Guaduchi).


Los personajes de **Shaman King** pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei. La **imagen tampoco me pertenece**, la encontré en Google. La** historia** sí es** mía**. Cualquier copia y reproducción de este One Shot sin mi autorización es un **PLAGIO.**

Reviews con cuenta registrada responderé con gusto.

* * *

**Sueños y Realidades.**

Anna estaba dormida profundamente. Hao podía notar eso fácilmente a pesar de la oscuridad que reinaba en aquella habitación que hacía tanto tiempo que visitaba que ya se sabía cada rincón y detalle. Las paredes eran de un oscuro color violeta, sin ningún tipo de adorno en ellas o en los estantes, digno de alguien tan hermético como ella. Hao sonrió de manera torcida cuando divisó una única fotografía en la mesita de noche donde Anna estaba plasmada con un gesto hosco que detonaba claramente que no disfrutaba ni un poco de estar siendo fotografiada, y a su lado estaba la imagen de alguien idéntico a él que le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa infantil y un gesto de _amor y paz_ en su mano mientras levantaba la cámara.

_Yoh Asakura. _Hao no entendía cómo mierda podía ser tan ridículo. Y tan crédulo. Obviamente Yoh no tenía ni una mísera idea de lo que hacía Hao de vez en cuando en la habitación de su prometida. _La que debería ser la suya_.

Hao se acercó sigiloso. Por supuesto que nadie en la casa sabía de su presencia. Era demasiado fuerte entre los shamanes, y su experiencia le había otorgado algunas habilidades para volverse algo similar a un fantasma. Sonrió con suficiencia. Ni siquiera los tan asombrosos espíritus conocían el poder de la oscuridad. Por fin pudo deleitarse con el motivo de su pequeña "escapada". Anna se encontraba acurrucada en un futón, cubierta a medias con una frazada de color negro satinado. Hao enarcó la ceja al notar que lo único que Anna usaba para dormir era su ropa interior. _Deliciosa. _Una pequeña risa de satisfacción salió de sus labios, y el sonido fue tan bajo que se confundió con los murmullos propios de la noche.

El cabello rubio y lacio de Anna estaba esparcido por las sábanas blancas de su cama, como un mato que le invitaba a perder la nariz en él. La frazada estaba enrollada en sus piernas y dejaba al descubierto la parte superior de su cuerpo. Los hombros pálidos y cremosos eran acariciados por la tenue luz que brindaba la luna; las tiras del sostén negro caían a la mitad de su brazo derecho. Estaba dormida de cúbito lateral izquierdo, posición que después de tantas visitas nocturnas, Hao concluyó que era su favorita.

No había duda que esas piernas largas y firmes le eran condenadamente sensuales y más, estando envueltas en las bragas de seda negra trasparente que le resaltaba de manera sugerente el apetecible trasero. Hao decidió en ese momento no quería seguir viendo más, y se acercó con cautela al futón. El torneo de los shamanes estaba en su apogeo, y cada noche venía a ver a Anna dormir, a deleitarse con su cuerpo mientras ella crecía erróneamente que sólo tenía sueños húmedos.

Hao se posicionó sobre Anna, y con ligereza recorrió el cuello de ella con sus labios. Sintió cómo Anna suspiraba en respuesta y eso siempre le encendía. Hao se aventuró un poco más y llevó sus manos hasta los hombros de Anna para ponerla frente a él, dejando un suave camino de caricias que encendían sus sentidos y su ferviente deseo por ese cuerpo que secretamente adoraba. Hao lamió el cuello y los hombros de Anna, mientras con sus diestras manos le desabrochaba el sostén en apenas un simple movimiento de sus dedos, dejando al descubierto los cremosos senos. Hao la miró un momento y sonrió. Anna era preciosa, era perfecta para alguien como él. Con ese pensamiento, volvió a la tarea de disfrutar de los hermosos atributos que estaban frente a él.

El cuerpo de Anna reaccionó tal como él esperaba, como siempre lo hacía en cuanto la tocaba. Estaba sumida en un sueño tan profundo que sería casi imposible que despertara en ese momento, y al final para ella todo sería un recuerdo. Aquello le hacía sentir a Hao tantas cosas: tristeza, rabia, diversión, _placer. _Con su mano derecha, Hao tomó uno de los senos de Anna y lo masajeó con desesperación, la textura y el calor que emanaban de él, así como aquel pezón erecto le hicieron descender su boca hasta el mismo para iniciar una mezcla de lamidas y succiones apasionados. Sentía la habitación con temperatura elevada, los suaves gemidos que soltaba Anna le estaban volviendo desesperadamente loco y todo indicado que su entrepierna estaba más que despierta.

Hao dio una suave mordida al pezón de Anna, girándolo un poco y luego succionándolo; ella instintivamente arqueo la espalda y se aferró a su espalda, lo que le hizo a Hao sonreír con diversión. Siempre que estaba en esa habitación, se encargaba bastante bien de hacer que Anna tuviera los mejores orgasmos de su vida. Porque él era el único capaz de lograr eso. Era el único que sabía tocarla como a ella le gustaba. Atendió un poco más el pecho de Anna, para luego ir bajando con su lengua por todo el abdomen ella, topándose con el inicio de las bragas, las cuales quitó sin más remordimientos.

Hao subió hasta los labios de Anna y se abrió paso en ella, moviendo su boca sobre la otra y luego introduciendo su lengua, jugando en una batalla que Anna inconscientemente siempre libraba. Porque por muy dormida que estuviera, Anna jamás se quedaba quieta. Era puro fuego y se sentía tan bien. Mientras se ensimismaba en el sabor de Anna, Hao fue deslizando su mano por la entrepierna de Anna, y gruñó casi de forma animal. El calor se apoderó de su cuerpo y deseó poseerla allí mismo, pero sabía que al menos en ese momento era imposible. Porque el día que fuera a marcarla como suya, Anna tenía que estar completamente consciente y despierta. Porque a partir de ese momento, ella jamás podría marcharse de su lado.

Anna ya lo deseaba, era tan obvio al notarle la cara sonrojada y jadeante. Con un inusual cuidado, Hao se abrió paso entre sus piernas: podía sentir esa divina humedad, esos gloriosos labios atrapando sus dedos, y con un movimiento rápido introdujo uno de ellos, obteniendo un arqueo súbito de la espalda de Anna y un gemido ahogado. Eso era música para sus oídos. Hao inició un divino vaivén, preparándola para luego introducir otro. Aumentó el ritmo de aquellas embestidas, ayudado con el movimiento de las caderas de Anna, la cual se desvivía en sonoros gemidos, pidiendo más en roncos susurros.

—Ah… —gimió Anna, tensando su cuerpo y después relajándolo poco a poco—. Hao…

Hao soltó un gruñido cuando escuchó aquellos ruidos sensuales de Anna en medio de su hermoso orgasmo, ayudada con tres de sus dedos engullidos en su húmeda y caliente intimidad, y con su boca lamiendo, chupando y mordiendo cada parte del cuerpo que tenía a su alcance. Se separó de ella y observó sus dedos, sonrió con malicia y se los llevó a su boca para sentir el sabor de la joven. La presión en su entrepierna estaba por volverlo loco, y cuando iba a llevar la suave mano de Anna a sus pantalones para buscar su tacto, la realidad le dio de lleno en la cara: El cielo oscuro empezaba a aclararse poco a poco, lo que sólo podía significar una cosa.

"_Maldito amanecer",_ pensó Hao mientras acomodaba a Anna tal como estaba antes de que él llegara y después salió de la habitación por la ventana, satisfecho por su labor nocturna. El cuerpo de Anna le pertenecía a él más de lo que cualquiera imaginaba, más de lo que Yoh jamás tendría, y eso lo había demostrado Anna misma al llamarlo entre gemidos.

Mientras, Anna iba despertando poco a poco, acostumbrándose a la luz con pesadez. Siempre sentía su cuerpo agotado cuando se levantaba, como si en vez de dormir tuviera todas las noches una frenética maratón sexual. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un ligero e imperceptible rosado al recordar los sueños que tenía cada noche con Hao Asakura.

—Me pregunto —susurró al aire, mirando instintivamente por la ventana—. ¿Cuándo se harán realidad?

Porque si había algo que disfrutaba enormemente, era sentirse mujer en los brazos de Hao. Aunque fuera en su imaginación.

* * *

.

* * *

Algo ligerito, nomás para entrar en calor, jé. Yo siempre pensé que Anna debía quedarse con Hao. Porque vamos, ¡Hao es hermoso! Y totalmente sensual y atrevido. Yoh no me va, es demasiado... pasmado ._. Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado. Los Lemmon no son lo mío, pero me _encanta_ hacer Lime, bastante.

**¡Hasta la próxima! Besos, Higushi.**

**¿Reviews? Reviews.**


End file.
